Strange World, New Challenges
by RenegadePhoenix
Summary: This is a crossover between Dragonball Z and BTVS. Vegeta and Goku are pulled into the Buffyverse to help the Scoobies with a new evil and a new prophecy...how will the saiya-jins react? Fic Fixed! Please R & R!
1. Prologue

Title: Unknown   
Author: J Kristy aka RenegadePhoenix   
E-Mail: renegadephoenix@hotmail.com   
Rating: R   
Warning: Violence and Language because Veggie-chan has a dirty mouth   
Disclaimer: I own nothing because BTVS and Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.   
  
Author's Notes   
  
This is a crossover between the Buffyverse and the Veggieverse...err..the DBZ universe. Enjoy...and don't ask as to how the trolls ever thought of something like this, I don't even bother to ask anymore and they're my damned trolls!   
  
Okay, Buffy never died. Sorry...I just have to say that because I have somehow missed every single episode of this season. So it's basic Season 5 up until her death, because I missed several of them as well, and Season 2 for Angel. Glory's dead and Dawn's no longer in danger. Angel's back to his normal souled state except he's a lot more light-hearted, for him anyway, and Fred is there.   
  
For the DBZverse: post-Buu, about a year or so. Goku and Veggie-chan are on semi-friendly terms now though Vegeta still wants to pound his third-class ass into the ground and he didn't go off to train Ubuu. And no that sentence doesn't have any yaoi hints in it, you hentais!   
  
As for characters being OOC and IC, I am going to do my best, but I seem to have problems making a non-saiya-jinish (is that even a word?) Goku, so you're just going to have to deal with it.   
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/   
  
Prologue:   
  
BUFFYVERSE   
  
Willow and Tara sat about six feet across from each other just outside a circle made of a chalk-like substance, with the others watching on from a distance. In between the two witches were components of a spell they were about to attempt to cast.   
  
"Giles, do you really think this spell is going to work," asked a slightly worried Willow. "I mean bringing beings across dimensions is dangerous work. And how do we know that they will even help? It says in the prophecy that 'one of shadows and one of light will aid the chosen one and her fellow warriors in their dire plight.' Usually when there is mention of a person or thing being 'of shadows,' it has evil in its heart."   
  
"Just great, more evil-in-heart types. Why can't we get any help from fluffy-bunny-personality type people," whined Xander.   
  
"Willow, you should know that the circle that you are sitting outside of will hold them until they agree to help. Just trust your instincts and the spell in choosing the right people," said the Watcher. "Now begin, this needs to be done before dawn."   
  
"Ready, Tara," asked Willow, looking at her girlfriend.   
  
"R-ready, Willow."   
  
"Then let's get this done. We're running out of time."   
  
The petite red-head and blond witches began to chant in an ancient language and the circle glowed an eerie white light, the air inside of it began to ripple, showing another world.   
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/   
  
DBZVERSE   
  
The last two saiya-jins in the universe clashed in a mighty battle over a thousand feet off the ground. The smaller of the two screamed in rage and made the jump to Super Saiya-jin with the taller one cursing and following close behind.   
  
"Damn it, Vegeta! That was a cheap shot going Super Saiya-jin before I was ready!"   
  
"Just stuff it, you bakayarou (1), and fight me!"   
  
Ki blasts, kicks, and punches were thrown at an inhumanly fast rate and there was no indication of either of them stopping until a loud growl could be heard.   
  
Both saiya-jin paused and looked down at their respective stomachs and Goku had to laugh. "It's not mine, Vegeta."   
  
The Saiya-jin no Ouji's (2) cheeks had a delicate pink splash across them. "Then let's go eat. The woman packed a massive lunch for the two of us, but don't worry she didn't cook."   
  
Goku flashed the classic Son smile and dove towards the ground with Vegeta following at a more sedate rate. By the time that the small saiya-jin landed, the taller man had the contents of the two coolers spread across a blanket and was making himself a plate.   
  
"Couldn't wait for me," he asked with a smirk.   
  
"I'm hungry Vege-" A flash of light cut Goku off and the two disappeared.   
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/   
  
  
  
1. bakayarou - stupid son of a bitch   
  
2. Saiya-jin no Ouji - Saiya-jin Prince   
  
Saiya-jin is prounounced Say-in for those who are wondering at the spelling. 


	2. What NOT to do to Saiya-jin Princes

CHAPTER ONE  
  
The Scooby gang (1) watched as the two strangers landed on the floor with  
a resounding thud. Their eyebrows raised slightly as the floor tile underneath the   
two men cracked under impact, though neither man appeared to be extremely   
heavy.  
  
"Get off me, you baka (2)," grumbled Vegeta. "You're heavy and I'm your  
prince, dammit!"  
  
"Ugghh...what hit us," said Goku, shifting off of the squirming slighter  
man to sit next to him. He shook his head to try and dispell the headache  
forming.  
  
"That would have been our spell," said a soft, unknown feminine voice.  
  
Both saiya-jin snapped to attention and instantly jumped to their feet,  
unconsciously shifting into a fighting stance.  
  
"What do you mean 'spell'? What the fuck did you do to us," hissed  
Vegeta, baring his teeth. He did not like this at all; he hated it when someone  
else had control over what happened in his life.  
  
"Calm down, please! We meant no harm! We just need your help,"  
said a petite redhead, leaning against a blond girl. It was the same voice that  
had told them about the spell, so she must have been the one that had talked  
to the bewildered saiya-jins.  
  
"Fuck that," growled Vegeta. He leapt towards the group of teenagers,  
but was knocked back by an unseen force. He tried again but the same thing  
happened. "What the hell?"  
  
The angered man started to power up, but paused in the process as he felt  
Kakarrot's hand touch his shoulder. ##What do you want?##  
  
##Wait, Vegeta. They must have had a good reason to bring us here, so  
maybe we should hear them out.##  
  
##Why, Kakarrot? I am not going to be the plaything of some person again,  
do you hear me? NEVER AGAIN!!##  
  
##They're not Babidi (3) or Frieza (4), Vegeta.##  
  
The anger that resonated through the bond that the last two surviving  
saiya-jin shared at the mention of the two villians' names was immense. The short-   
statured ouji (5) was literally shaking with intense fury. ##Kutabare (6)!!##  
  
Vegeta wrenched his shoulder away from the other saiya-jin's grip and  
powered up to just below Super Saiya-jin. His bright blue battle aura flared around  
him, knocking Goku back into the force field surrounding them.  
  
In a low, silky, menacing voice he began to speak. "You onores (7) have to  
the count of ten to either let us out of here or send us home. One..."  
  
"Please understand," pleaded Willow. "We meant no harm! We just need your  
help and the prophecy told us that the spell we used would bring us the people that  
would be able help us! You have to believe me!"  
  
"...Two..."  
  
"Vegeta, calm down for Kami's (8) sake! They're telling the truth! Just read  
their ki (9)!!"  
  
"Shut up, baka! I told you never again would I allow myself to be ruled by  
another! ...Three..."  
  
Unknown to the two saiya-jins and the Slayerettes (10), a slim figure slipped in  
from the streets and proceeded to watch the increasingly tense situation escalate with  
some amusement. //What in the bloody hell do we have here?//  
  
"...Four..."  
  
"Don't make me knock you out, Vegeta," growled Goku, his unknown tail  
slashing through the air violently.  
  
"...Five...I'd like to see you try, you third-class ass...Six...," hissed Vegeta, his own  
unknown tail twitching in extreme agitation behind him.  
  
Buffy's body was tense in preparation for a fight; the power radiating from   
the shorter man was immense, and he did not seem to be in a mood that would be   
conducive to giving help.  
  
Giles whispered quietly into the tense girl's ear. "Don't worry. The shield  
around them will hold. But watch...look behind them...they have tails, which means  
that they are not human. But I do not believe that they are a type of demon, either."  
  
"...Seven..."  
  
Buffy nodded, seeing that the two truly did have tails. The blond's hazel eyes  
narrowed as she took in every detail of what the two looked like, looking for other  
hints that they were not human.  
  
The tall man had a light brown-colored tail that was lashing behind,  
showing her that he was agitated. He had black hair that stuck out from the sides  
of his head. No human that she had ever known had had hair like that. The guy   
was pretty good-looking as well, with his extremely muscular build.  
  
"...Eight..."  
  
The shorter, angrier man's tail, a dark auburn length, was showing his  
emotions as well. He had a deep widow's peak that pulled his hair straight up  
into flame-shaped locks that defied gravity. His build was different from the other  
man's. It was slender, almost feminine but still masculine. He was very nice-  
looking too.  
  
"Vegeta, please, let's just talk about this."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Kakarrot, I've had enough of your constant whining!  
...Nine...Ten...!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta raised his hand up and shot the unseen shield with a ki blast.  
The energy hit, but bounced back towards the saiya-jin. Goku raised his power level  
also, to suppress the energy before it did damage to either one of them.  
  
"Kuso (11), Vegeta! What the hell are you thinking? I told you that that  
probably wouldn't have worked! Now you are going to listen to me. We are going  
to hear these people out, because obviously trying to overpower that damned   
invisible wall isn't working so well."  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to object, but the look the other saiya-jin directed  
toward him gave him pause. "Fine, Kakarrot. I'll listen to these fucking pathetic weaklings."  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
1. Scooby Gang - A term used to describe Buffy and the others as a group  
  
2. Baka - Idiot; Vegeta's favorite nickname for Goku (Japanese Word)  
  
3. Babidi - The wizard that helped to resurrect Majin Buu. Vegeta allowed  
himself to become possessed by him to beat Goku  
  
4. Frieza - The creature that destroyed Vegeta-sei and employed the  
Saiya-jins as planet purgers. He raised Vegeta to be the perfect warrior. There are  
several theories as to what Frieza did during that time, but nothing has been confirmed  
or disavowed. He was thought to have been killed by Goku when he had went SSJ the   
first time, but the saiya-jin hadn't finished the job. He was later killed by Future Trunks.  
  
5. Ouji - Prince (Japanese Word)  
  
6. Kutabare - Fuck you! (Japanese Word)  
  
7. Onores - Bastards; Jerks (Japanese Word)  
  
8. Kami - The Guardian of the Earth; the DBZ God  
  
9. Ki - A person's life force. The higher the ki the stronger the person  
  
10. Slayerettes - Another term used to describe Buffy and the others as a  
group  
  
11. Kuso - Shit (Japanese Word) 


	3. I'm the King of the Universe!!!

A.N.  
  
I have a beta; her name is Veggie Otaku. I forgot to say that earlier and it wasn't very nice of me, was it?  
  
But, ironically enough, this chapter is unbetaed until she gets back from wherever she is!  
  
This chapter couldn't have happened without the help of my friend, Something Like Human. Thanks girl! *glomps and then pokes with tail*  
  
As always //blah, blah// is thought and ##blah, blah## is telepathic speech.  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
I'm the King of the Universe!!!  
  
There was no way in hell that Vegeta was going to let Kakarrot tell these strangers anything. He eyed them suspiciously as he snapped quietly," Kakarrot, keep your trap shut and let me do the talking. I do not trust them even if you do."  
  
The taller saiya-jin nodded his agreement. By having the other saiya-jin keep silent he would be in the perfect position to blend in a mixture of lies and truths and they would be the none for wiser, well none except for the idiot and he had already agreed to not say anything.   
  
Clearing his throat, Vegeta began to speak in a commanding tone. "Listen up, you bakas (1). I am Vegeta no Ou (2), King of the Saiya-jin and ruler of the Universe. This idiot is one of the members of my race that I keep around for entertainment purposes. His name is Kakarrot, but he often forgets and goes by the imbecilic name of Son Goku, or Goku."  
  
Goku's eyes widened almost imperceptibly at what Vegeta had said. ##What are you doing?!? Vegeta that's not true!!##  
  
##Silence!! You agreed to let me talk and you WILL NOT tell them differently. Do you understand?!?! I stopped blasting that Kami-damned shield so you will give me this.##  
  
The two saiya-jins stared at each other in a massive battle of wills that neither were willing to back down from. The tension in the room grew ten-fold.  
  
Buffy was worried. Something was happening between the two strangers and she didn't know what. The taller of the two seemed slightly upset about what the shorter man had said. She looked to Giles to see if she could discern anything from the older man, maybe he had some clue as to what was going on.  
  
Giles to say the least was intrigued by what man known now as Vegeta had just said. What exactly was a saiya-jin and were his claims of being the Ruler of the Universe true? "What is a saiya-jin," asked the Watcher.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Saiya-jins are the most powerful warrior race to have ever existed; compared to our power you humans are nothing but puny weaklings.   
Though Kakarrot and I appear human there are vast physiological differences. We have extra vertabrete where our tails are supposed to be attached, except that I lost mine in battle and Kakarrot allowed his little ningen (3) friends to remove his. Our -"  
  
"But you do have tails," said Anya in her normally blunt manner.  
  
"I do believe I would now if I had a tail or not considering it's attached to my fucking body," snapped Vegeta, annoyed that one of the blond females had inturrupted him.  
  
"Well you do! I can see it clear as day! If you don't believe me look behind you."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta just to prove the annoying girl wrong glanced behind him and to his shock saw that indeed he had been wrong. He had his tail back!!!  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
1. (Japanese Word) Bakas- Idiots  
  
2. (Japanese Word) Vegeta no Ou - King Vegeta  
  
3. (Japanese Word) Ningen - Humans 


End file.
